warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Castanas Sancti
eléctrica de detonación remota es usada por los devotos de Nuevo Loka para proteger sus templos y santuarios.}} The Sancti Castanas are an exclusive version of the Castanas available only from Nuevo Loka. It has higher base damage, status and critical chance as well as innate Pureza effect. Características Este arma inflige daño . Ventajas: * Alto daño base. * Buena eficiencia de munición. * Si se pega a alguna superficie, tiene un 100% de Probabilidad de infligir estado sin importar los mods instalados. Además tiene un 15% de probabilidad base de infligir, en adición, un efecto de estado proveniente de los mods. ** El Estado#Efecto de estado proporciona una gran probabilidad de aturdir a la mayoría de enemigos humanoides. ** El Estado#Efecto de estado provoca daño en cadena a los enemigos de alrededor, volviendo a este arma efectiva contra multitudes. * Es silencioso, incluso si el proyectil golpea al enemigo. * El usuario puede detonar las cargas por su cuenta, proveyendo al jugador una gran precisión para detonarlo. * Dos polaridades y una . * Tiene un alto daño base , permitiendo que estas Castanas puedan ser facilmente modificadas para provocar daño de contra un Artillero Pesado, daño para Infestados Antiguos, y daño para las unidades Corpus. *Tiene un efecto innato de Pureza. Véase la página Aumento de arma para más detalles. *Equipándola junto con las armas Ogris, Torid, o Penta incrementará su capacidad de munición. Desventajas: * Deals damage, which improves its utility against robótico o maquinaria-type foes but not others unless properly modded. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. * Explosions can damage the user (albeit at only 30% damage). * Low magazine size. * Low ammo capacity size of 30. * Has slow travel time (25 m/s), making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. * Projectiles fly in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. * Can only have six charges out at once. ** Extra projectiles generated by multidisparo will count towards the limit of six charges. Comparaciones: Adquisición *The Sancti Castanas can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with Nuevo Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Castanas cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Comercio, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Catalizador Orokin installed. Notas *The Sancti Castanas has an innate Pureza effect identical to that found in Nuevo Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Castanas will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Salud, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% for 30 seconds. * Nuevo Loka Operatives found within Syndicate Missions use this weapon, however due to the Castanas' heavy arcing, their shots will often land on the floor far from their target at range or become stuck upon a cover or wall. * Up to 6 charges can be active at one time. Using alternate fire will detonate all active charges in rapid succession. * Enemies will be alerted by thrown Castanas. Curiosidades The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Errores *When stuck to a surface, the Sancti Castanas deal the same damage as normal Castanas. *Like the Castanas, the Sancti Castanas, when equipped with multidisparo, will spread out heavily when multidisparo is activated, making accuracy drop drastically. **Fuerza magnum increases this spread even further. Historial de actualizaciones }} Ver también *Castanas, la versión estándar. *Nuevo Loka, el Sindicato que ofrece este arma. *Syndicate Weapons. de:Sancti Castanas en:Sancti Castanas fr:Castanas Sancti